


intertwined bodies

by fuck0334



Category: Death Note
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuck0334/pseuds/fuck0334
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he'd never know, he didn't need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	intertwined bodies

softly resting his head in the crook of his neck without light’s acknowledgement as he slept, a light smile making way onto ryuzaki's face.

ryuzaki looked up at him, soft breaths left light’s pink lips, hair falling on his face flawlessly even in sleep,

his long eyelashes looking even better up close and his heart raced.

he acted as if it was a punishment to watch him but it was quite the opposite, every moment felt like bliss.

he entwined his hand with his, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to stay with him like this for long and cherished every small touch and word 

shared between them because soon he would be out of his reach.


End file.
